


Stupid Name

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Cards, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being an Asshole, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: After a misadventure Roman tries to make up with Deceit by offering him a "welcome to the family" card like the one Patton gifted to Virgil.Roman tried his best.Janus appreciates it.Remus is Remus -goddammit.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Stupid Name

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a long while since I've written anything, life has been hectic but Thomas's new video always helps and I just have to say to myself, why? WHY did my brain immediately go to this?

Roman sighed happily as he coloured, relaxing slightly. He always found arts and craft relaxing. And boy, could he use some relaxation right now.

His nerves were still frazzled, and he was exhausted from his latest adventure. Well, adventure was putting it lightly. After the last Sander Sides video, a simple miscommunication (Deceit’s nod when Thomas said he was still his hero) and the snarky remark about telling who the evil twin was; had left Roman feeling betrayed and wallowing in self-loathing and despair.

After sinking out, Roman kept on sinking and sinking, not caring how far from the surface he was – but thankfully the others, his family – _all_ of them, had come to his rescue. Roman was now coming around to the fact that Deceit wasn’t all bad – it was kinda hard not to after he had spent half the night carrying Roman bridal style through the Mindscape to safety.

So, to show his thanks and as a way to try and extend the olive branch Roman was making him a card. He had got the idea from Patton, who said he had made one for Virgil to welcome him to the family after part two of Accepting Anxiety. Virgil begrudgingly admitted that he still had the card.

“There done.” said Roman with immense satisfaction as he held out his beautifully magnificent masterpiece of a card out for the others to look at before he gave it to Deceit.

Inside it read: _Dearest Janice, thank you for a heroic rescue last night and slithering your way into our hearts. I’m sorry I said your name was stupid. Yours truly Roman._

Patton beamed, “Oh Roman that’s lovely – I like the slithering part-”

“You spelt his name wrong.” said Logan.

“What? No.” said Roman

“Yes.” replied Logan.

“No. Patton?” argued Roman looking at the father side to back him up.

Patton scratched the side of his head confused looking at Logan, “Um…ah that-that’s how its spelt in the closed captions on the YouTube video.”

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Logan not understanding what on Earth Patton could be referring to, as he reached over and took the card from Roman and pulled out his red pen and made the appropriate corrections.

“Stop! NO, what are you doing – that is not some high school essay you can scribble all over!” wailed Roman.

“I. Am. Correcting. It.” deadpanned Logan, if the others thought they could get away with poor spelling then they had another thing coming.

Roman looked down at the new name: Janus.

Speak of the devil, just at that moment Janus walked in followed by Remus and Virgil.

“Oh Janus, guess what Roman has a present for you.” exclaimed Patton excitedly.

Roman bit his lip nervously, he would rather have done this in private, because what if Janus didn’t like the card and now – what if Janus got angry that Roman couldn’t even spell his name right?

Roman tentatively held out the card, “I, um, made this and um look – I’m sorry about-about saying you were evil and um…yeah”

Janus took the card. He gave a small sweet smile as he read it.

“Thank you Roman,” he said bashfully looking away.

“But wait – which way is correct?” asked Patton.

The dark sides looked at him confused.

“I mean – your name, which spelling is correct?” asked Patton again pointing to the card.

Deceit placed the card open on the table.

“This one is correct –” he said pointing to “Janus”, when he did that Remus started giggling.

“However, I don’t really mind if you want to go with the other way because –”

Remus was now in a full blow giggle fit and pushed past Janus and slammed his hand down on the card, “Look, LOOK!”

The others leaned in, Logan groaned when he saw what Remus had one, Virgil gave a snort that he tried to hide behind his hand. Roman and Patton frowned not getting it.

Remus was cackling now; his hand was covering the first letter of Deceit’s real name.

It now read Anus.

“Look, you take away one letter and slimy boi here becomes a BUTT!”


End file.
